The present invention relates to a resident transfer chair. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chair designed for a long-term care environment which provides improved seating comfort and positioning for residents during extended seating and which facilitates transfer of the residents between the chair and a bed.
When a resident is generally confined to a chair or bed, a caregiver must often manually lift the resident from the bed to the chair or vice versa. The chair of the present invention is configured to move from a chair position to an elevated flat position to facilitate transfer of the resident. A spring assisted linkage mechanism allows for easy conversion from the chair position to the flat position. Movable arms on the chair can be positioned out of the way during seated or flat transfers from the chair to an adjacent bed.
The chair of the present invention includes a contoured back section to provide improved lumbar support and flexibility for different body profiles to allow hours of comfortable seating. The present invention includes flexible webbing support structures between frame members so that the seat can adjust to different body types. A contoured seat prevents sliding out of the front or the sides of the seat. The chair of the present invention also includes a tilt-in-space reclined position and an independently adjustable leg rest to provide therapeutic positioning and promote pressure reduction for residents on the chair.
In the flat position, the chair of the present invention provides bed-to-chair transfer with a zero transfer gap. Transfer is accomplished without the use of slings, batteries, or other parts. The arms on the chair are movable and the tilt position of the chair is infinitely adjustable to allow the chair to be positioned properly for easy and comfortable resident transfers from a seated position.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a chair apparatus includes a base frame, an intermediate frame coupled to the base frame, and a resident support frame including a back section, a seat section, and a leg section pivotably coupled to the base frame and the intermediate frame by a plurality of links to permit the support frame to move from a chair position to a flat position. The apparatus also includes a cylinder and piston pivotably coupled between the intermediate frame and the base frame to hold the intermediate frame in a selected position relative to the base frame, a first actuator coupled to the cylinder to release the piston and permit tilting movement of the intermediate frame relative to the base frame to recline the support frame relative to the base frame, a spring assist coupled between the intermediate frame and the support frame, a locking mechanism coupled between the base frame and the support frame to hold the support frame in a desired position relative to the base frame, and a second actuator coupled to the locking mechanism to release the locking mechanism and permit movement of the support frame relative to the base.
In the illustrated embodiment, the back section is pivotably coupled to the intermediate frame about a pivot axis. The back section includes a top handle spaced apart from the pivot axis by a predetermined distance to facilitate movement of the chair from the chair position to the flat position. The spring assist has a predetermined force so that a maximum force of 36 pounds is required on the handle to lift a 200 pound resident on the chair from the chair position to the flat position.
In the illustrated embodiment, a push handle is coupled to the back section. The first actuator is coupled to the push handle, and the second actuator is coupled to the top handle.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the locking mechanism includes a mech-lock pivotably coupled to the base frame. The mech-lock is slidably coupled to a rod, and the rod being pivotably coupled to the support frame.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an arm support apparatus is provided for a chair including a frame section. The arm support apparatus includes a support coupled to the frame section of the chair, an actuator coupled to the support, at least one pin extending outwardly from the actuator, a spring coupled between the actuator and the support to bias the actuator relative to the support, and a cylindrical portion rotatably coupled to the support. The cylindrical portion is formed to include a plurality of notches configured to receive the at least one pin to hold the cylindrical portion in a predetermined position relative to the support. The apparatus also includes an arm rest rigidly coupled to the cylindrical portion.
In the illustrated embodiment, the support is formed to include a notched section configured to receive the pin of the actuator to prevent the cylindrical portion from rotating relative to the support. The cylindrical portion illustratively includes four notches, each notch being spaced apart by 90.degree. from an adjacent notch. In the illustrated embodiment, first and second spaced apart pins are coupled to the actuator. The pins are configured to enter spaced apart notches on the cylindrical portion. Illustratively, the pins are spaced apart by an angle of 180.degree. so that the pins are configured to enter diametrically opposed notches formed on the cylindrical portion. A knob coupled to an end of the actuator.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the support is a cylindrical member including an interior region. The actuator includes a threaded portion located within the interior region of the support. The spring is configured to engage a flange formed in the interior region of the support, and the spring also being configured to engage a nut coupled to the threaded portion of the actuator so that the spring applies an inwardly directed biasing force to the actuator.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an adjustable foot prop apparatus is provided for a leg section of a chair. The apparatus includes a positioning member coupled to the leg section. The positioning member is configured to define a plurality of spaced apart stops. The apparatus also includes a support movably coupled to the leg section, a foot prop coupled to the support, and a control tube coupled to the support. The control tube has a stop configured to engage one of the plurality of stops on the positioning member. The apparatus further includes an actuator configured to permit movement of the control tube and the stop away from the stop on the positioning member so that the support and the foot prop can move relative to the leg section, and at least one spring configured to bias the control tube toward the positioning member so that the stop on the control tube engages one of the stops of the positioning member when the actuator is released.
In the illustrated embodiment, the positioning member includes a support member coupled to the leg section and a spring located on the support member. The spring is configured to define the plurality of spaced apart stops.
The illustrated support includes a fixed support having a receptacle coupled to the leg section of the chair and a movable support located in the receptacle. The foot prop is coupled to the movable support.
Illustratively, the support includes first and second fixed supports coupled to the leg section. Each of the fixed supports has first and second spaced apart receptacles. The support also includes first and second movable supports located within the receptacles of the first and second fixed supports, respectively. The foot prop is coupled to the first and second movable supports. The control tube is slidably coupled to the first and second movable supports. A first spring is coupled to the control tube and configured to engage the first movable support. A second spring is coupled to the control tube and configured to engage the second movable support to bias the control tube so that the stop on the control tube normally engages one of the plurality of stops on the positioning member. First and second actuators are coupled to opposite ends of the control tube so that the control tube can be moved to release the support from the positioning member from either side of the leg section.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a tilt lock apparatus is provided for holding a leg section of a chair at a desired position relative to a seat section of a chair. The apparatus includes a first link pivotably coupled to the seat section, a second link movably coupled to the first link, and a latch pivotably coupled to the second link. The latch is formed to include a plurality of teeth spaced apart along a circumferential edge of the latch. The latch also is rigidly coupled to the leg section of the chair. The apparatus also includes a lever pivotably coupled to the second link adjacent the latch. The lever includes an edge portion configured to engage one of the plurality of teeth to hold the latch and the leg section in a predetermined position relative to the lever. The lever is pivotable relative to the second link between a first position in which the edge is aligned to engage the plurality of teeth and hold the leg section in the predetermined position and a second disengaged position to permit the leg section to return to a downwardly pivoted position due to gravity.
In the illustrated embodiment, the lever includes an actuator tab spaced apart from a pivot axis of the lever so that a caregiver can rotate the lever to move the lever to its second disengaged position. A torsion spring is illustratively coupled to the lever. The torsion spring is configured to move the lever to its first position when the actuator is released.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the chair is movable from a chair position to a flat position. The first link includes a strike plate, and the lever includes a tab. The first link is configured to move relative to the second link so that the strike plate engages the tab of the lever to move the lever to its second disengaged position when the chair is moved to the flat position.
The lever is also formed to include a second tab to limit movement of the lever relative to the latch. In the illustrated embodiment, the first link is a first tube and the second link is a second tube slidably received within the first tube.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.